


Bother

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all I ever was. A bother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

I sat alone at the camp  
A youth camp  
Eyes glued to the dying grass in front of my feet  
I studied my converse  
Now worn & torn in places  
The bright red material now a faded pink  
The bottoms so worn my socks would get wet & torn  
I never told my mom  
She'd baby me  
I'm fifteen & can manage  
The sides of the shoes scraped & drawn on  
Mostly bands litter the white of my shoes  
From Nirvana, to Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Motley Crüe was also written rather sloppy on them too  
I scratched at my scars  
Mostly self inflicted  
Some from others  
I glanced up  
Seeing as the sun crept closer to me  
I folded myself up more  
Glaring rather harsh at something that was meant to brighten someone's day  
I sighed in frustration & chucked a rock at a nearby tree

"Ouch!"

I jumped at the unexpected noise  
My brown eyes blown wide as the figure showed themselves  
It was a boy  
He looked my age  
He was pale & chubby  
With side burns  
And black glasses that framed his odd green eyes  
I raised a brow as his cheeks flushed pink  
He chuckled nervously & stood awkward before me 

"I'm Patrick," he said quietly.

His eyes to the ground  
Hands behind his back  
I stood quickly  
Causing Patrick to stumble back  
He quickly collected himself  
Flustered more than ever

"I'm... I'm Krystal." I responded back.

Patrick's expression automatically lite up  
He held out a shaky hand  
I took it with ease

"Were you watching me 'Trick?" I asked bluntly.

Patrick kicked at a rock  
Eyes glancing back at me  
Then the floor  
He was now flushed fuchsia 

"Uh... Umm... maybe..." he admitted. "Only because you don't have any friends- I mean, I never see you with anyone- not that I stalk you! I just see you around & your never with anybody..." Patrick rambled.

I smiled small  
But nodded

"Correct, I don't talk to anyone. In fact... You are the first." I admitted.

Patrick's posture straightened  
He straightened the bill on his beanie

"Really!?" He asked excited, "I mean that's cool. I was gonna ask if you wanted to, yah know, hang out or something." Patrick recovered rather quickly.

I smiled softly, "Of course. Give me a time & place, & we can chill." I said.

"How about tonight? Near the river?" He asked.

I cocked my head to the side

"Oh, the river. It's a ways away, no body knows about it. We can meet up in front of the restrooms at say... Eight?" Patrick explained.

"Alright."


	2. Lost

Patrick & I parted after spending a few hours talking  
I reluctantly didn't turn him down for a hug  
I headed back to my cabin  
Which I shared with three others  
Three other females  
All of which I hated  
I sighed & stared at the door a mere five feet from me  
Maybe I could burn them alive?  
I shook my head  
Erasing the most pleasurable idea  
I instead walked in the opposite direction  
Towards the woods  
No one would notice me missing... right?

***

Well, I'm lost  
It was too dark for me to see anything  
I stumbled aimlessly in the dark  
After falling I had no idea which way camp was  
Where the fuck are the signs & shit?!  
I tripped again over a tree root  
I just sat there  
My ankle aching  
Looking up at the moon & stars  
Afraid & alone  
Tears flowed steadily from my eyes  
I sobbed quietly & rested my arms on my knee caps  
Head buried in them as I sobbed  
Maybe Patrick would come looking for me?  
I knew it was a long shot  
But that's all I had at this moment  
My attention snapped to a nearby tree  
I squinted in the dark  
Hoping  
Praying it not an animal  
But out emerged a boy

"Patrick..." I said relieved.

Patrick extended a hand to me  
I took it & he hoisted me up  
And into his arms  
They curled around my waist  
Both of us blushed like idiots  
But Patrick had a newfound confidence  
His lips brushed mine  
The touch so light  
Like the beat of a butterfly's wings  
My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned in  
Pressing my lips to Patrick's  
Maybe, maybe he liked me?  
Patrick kissed back  
Lips gliding against mine

"Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Hands cupping my face  
Patrick brushed away the tears with the pads of his thumbs

"Yea... I am now. Thanks Pattycakes," I murmured as I nuzzled his jaw.

"That's one I've never heard before." He said upon hearing the nickname.

I smiled & pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose

"Good." I said kissing him again, "How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm nineteen..." Patrick murmured, eyes dropping to the ground. "I- uh, work here. I just make sure everyone's in their cabins at lights out..."

"Oh, how the hell haven't I seen you before then?" I thought allowed.

He rubbed the back of his neck  
I could tell he was choosing his words wisely 

"Uh... Because, I kinda hid from you when I'd seen you coming," Patrick admitted.

Well then...

"Well then, that's not weird at all... Kinda cute actually." I said honestly.

Patrick blushed  
His long lashes barely brushing his cheeks as he blinked

"So, why are you out here?" He asked moments later.

"Oh... About that, I don't like my cabin mates or whatever the fuck their called, so I left- then got lost. Typical Krystal problems s'all." I said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Someone has a potty mouth..." Patrick teased, I flipped him off. "How about I tell the leader your uncomfortable, & see if you can shack up with me. How's that sound?" He asked.

"I'd like that 'Trick," I said.

He picked me up bridal style  
I squeaked in alarm but calmed down  
My arms slung around his shoulders  
I glanced back down at the leafy, dirt ground

"I promised you that trip to the river... I'll carry you, seems you sprang your ankle," he said glancing to my foot.

I looked at it  
And moved it

"Alright."

Patrick carried me happily to the river  
Me occasionally kissing him


	3. Under the Moon

I stared in awe at the river  
It was surrounded by rocks & the close spaced trees hid the place  
The moonlight shown over the water's surface  
Giving a beautiful look  
Like it was straight out a movie  
I leaned back as Patrick wrapped his arms around me from behind

"This place... It's beautiful," I breathed.

Patrick kissed the side of my neck  
Causing me to shiver

"Just like you," he murmured into my ear.

"Oh, your such a sweetheart Pattycakes... Where have you been all my life?" I asked playfully.

"Shut up, you act like your fifty," Patrick said back.

I cracked my back  
And my neck  
Then my fingers  
And wrists too

"Damn, I sure do feel like it!" I laughed & wriggled out Patrick's grasp.

I pulled off my shoes & socks  
Then dipped my feet into the cool water  
Reclining back on my hands to gaze up at the moon  
Patrick joined me moments later

"So, what's it like back where your from?" Patrick asked kicking his feet a little.

"I live fairly far from here. Cold as fuck there, but you adjust to it I guess," I said with a shrug. "What about you?"

Patrick sighed, "I don't really leave this place. My parents own a house further up in the mountains, & since I have no reason to leave... I just stay with them."

"When this shits over, I'll see if you can visit, or at least come over a few days," I suggested.

Patrick's features lite up once more  
Eyes sparkling in the moon's light  
A smile gracing his beautiful face

"I'd like that," he whispered, it being carried by the wind to my ears.

His voice soft  
Innocent  
Like his delicate features  
Like the pink tint in his cheeks  
He was perfection  
At it's finest  
Purest  
I knew he had to be mine  
Sure we kissed  
But to some...  
It meant nothing  
I barely realized I was gazing dreamily at Patrick  
I dropped my eyes to the water  
Patrick chuckled softly  
It was heavenly  
He has to be ours, my mind hissed

"Krystal?" Patrick questioned.

I looked at him curiously  
He cupped the side of my face with a hand

"I like you, a lot. I'm not sure if I'm in love with you but... I know losing you would leave a hole in my heart," Patrick said unsure.

I knew he was trying to read my expression  
But when you didn't have one  
What was he suppose to depict?  
I blinked

"I uh... I f-feel the same 'Trick," I replied. "I just... Click with you, I've never clicked with anyone before," I admitted.

"I know the feeling..." Patrick trailed off. "So Krystal?"

"Hmm?" 

"When this youth camp shit is done... Are we still like, gonna talk & hang out & all that stuff?" He asked generally worried.

"Of course, lemme see your hand," I said.

Patrick gave me his hand  
I wrote down my phone number  
He smirked at it & kissed my cheek softly  
I rested my head on his shoulder

"Yep, when all this is over... We'll be the bestest friends, now & later on in life," I said excitedly.

"Or more..." Patrick sighed dreamily.


	4. Binded By Love, Broken By Brother

Two Weeks Later:

Camp was almost over  
In fact we only had a day left  
A day for packing & spending time with new found friends  
I glared at the orange shirt in my hands  
I hated the camp's uniform

"Don't need this," I said disgustedly.

I flung the shirt across the room  
Happily I started packing my clothing  
Hearing a soft chuckle outside caught my attention  
I smiled at recognition of the laugh  
I hurried to tug on my shoes  
Then stumbled as I sprinted out the cabin  
And knock into him

"Hi Pattycakes!" I squeaked hugging the person.

Patrick glanced away from his clipboard at me  
A smirk tugging at his lips

"Hey, how's your day so far?" He asked checking something off.

"Boring, just finished packing though," I responded triumphantly.

Patrick nodded in approval  
But the sadness within his eyes caught my attention  
I pulled him into the privacy of my cabin

"Hey," I said walking over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, today's the last day... The camps over, & everyone will be heading home. You included." Patrick replied unenthusiastically.

"How about you meet my brother... If he likes you, he'll allow me to stay with you for a bit- as long as your parents don't mind." I said.

Patrick hugged me tightly  
I hugged him back  
And nipped playfully at his lips

"God... I- I love you Krystal," he murmured.

"I love you too," I said back.

"Patrick?"

A new voice said confused  
We turned around in sync  
Patrick dropped his clipboard  
My breath stopped in my throat

"Joe- Joe it's not what it looks likes!" I yelped.

Joe shook his head in frustration  
He threw up his arms  
And stomped out the cabin  
Curses falling from his lips  
I glanced at Patrick  
Then hurried to catch up to Joe  
He was the leader of my group

"Joe please, Joe hear me out!" I begged hoping he'd stop. "Joe, you know I only do things if I can handle them so please fucking listen to me & let me shine some light down on this fucking situation! Okay?" I asked annoyed.

Joe finally stopped  
He turned to face me  
Anger written deeply by the creases on his forehead  
I dragged him somewhere private

"Okay. What exactly are you doing fucking someone nineteen- & works with me?!" He asked outraged.

I sighed, "Joe, trust me will yah? And we haven't fricked asswipe. But, give me a bit of credit. Love- isn't my forte- but I like Patrick. Hell, I love the kid & I've only known him two & a half weeks."

Joe sighed & threw his head back  
All I could do was hug him  
I buried my head in the side of his neck

"Joe, please. If not tolerate it- please, try." I pleaded softly.

He nodded, "Alright. I don't hate- but I'm... I'm just disappointed."

That broke my heart  
It was alright if he was mad  
And ignored me  
And hated me  
But not be disappointed in me  
I was on the verge of tears  
I shoved Joe away

"Fuck you too Joe. Can't you be happy for me? Give the kid a chance, you've been working with him this entire time. Are you just gonna ignore that maybe- just maybe he might be perfect for you're little sister?!" I asked close to yelling.

"Krystal, I didn't mean it like- I'm just- Why him?" Joe stuttered to find the fight words.

"Joe, why him? What the fuck?! You act like he's a complete douche bag- which he isn't I know for a fact!" I snarled. "Joe, I'm sooo done with you."

I stomped away  
Tears falling far & in between  
I bit my lip  
Drawing blood accidently


End file.
